The shadows
by wereguardian
Summary: There's a special pack with a special enemy, for thousands of years this pack and this enemy has remained in the shadows, until their forced to step out of the shadows.
1. prolouge

They were made to protect, they were made to defend, to fight in secret to remain in the shadows, it has been this way for millennium, but what if they can't do what needs to be done, if they perish, then the world will soon after.

**I'll try not to abandon this, this is after breaking dawn. Paul and Jared have not imprinted**


	2. Chapter 1

95…96…97…98….99…100 the animal I've become played, I loved that song, it really connected with me, it's how I felt, oh my names Leah Clearwater, I did a flip as I jumped off the bar, werewolf, I grabbed my towel and tried to wipe off as much sweat as I could, I was just warming up for the obstacle course, I and some other girls lined up at the starting line, it was a race first, than some obstacles etc. I looked to my right and left at the girls, "GO" We went off faced, I started gaining, going faster than the other girls there was one person ahead of me, temporarily, I sprinted past her, my legs kept up with the paste, I leaped over the wall using my left hand to help get me over. I landed in a summersault as the girls began to climb or jump, over it, I kept going, jumping over the hurtles, there was a pond ahead, I lept in, swimming as fast as possible, this unfortunately gave my opponents a well needed burst, they were ahead of me, I ran out of the water legs felt like it was running in mud, the water splashed everywhere, finally I got out of the water, but some girls were ahead of me, it was time, I could feel my clothes ripping as I phased. Now we were in the forest, do whatever you need to win, within reason of course. My wolf wanted to win, we were in an agreement, I looked to my left, and found myself gazing into red eyes, with a grunt I ran faster, and lept over the opponents. I looked forward at a pair of red eyes, my wolf was happy to attack, I lept over her and turned with a growl, the vampire was anything but scared. She smiled, and launched herself at me I caught her torso in my mouth and through her onto the floor her perfectly manicured nails dug into my skin, I howled in pain as I backed up, she looked a little worried , I wagged my tail and she smiled, I launched ripping her to pieces, they would only come back together as long as the head remained intact, I turned and ran from her, into the forest, I wasn't ahead, I could smell her than I saw her, the blonde vampire, she was going pretty fast. I may not beat her, yeah right, I streamed past. The forest grew dark, I had to use my senses to find where I was, almost at the finish line I saw it, it had to red flags, but then the blonde vamp had caught up, I couldn't out run her, she pushed me to the floor, I got up slowly, teeth barred, I growled than attacked, she was good, every attack hit its target. I grabbed her leg and threw her into a tree, and kept going, I crossed the finish line. I watched as the other finished, the blonde walked up and looked at me, "woo, way to go Leah," the other girls burst into cheers. I the blonde hugged me. The other wolfs let out a howl as did I, even some vampires got in the act, but with us, these vampires weren't enemies they were friends, that had fought alongside us countless times, they had been there through countless times. We were a sister hood, a bond that couldn't be broken, well it could, but the result would be horrid. Vampires and werewolves would be united against you, were you would fight to the death. I was the Alpha, of the wolves and Vampires, the bridge, the half mark, the alpha leader, whatever you want to call it. I looked around at my girls, if my Alpha, knew he would not be pleased, well I let him be alpha, but I do what I want, I will leave any time I want, that's why I left with Jake, he wanted to kill a vampire, I didn't act like it, but I didn't like it, I was friends with the vampires. I panted, Lindsey, the blonde vampire, gave each of the werewolves clothes, oh and if you even think I'm a trader for this I will destroy you, these vampires were vegetarian, they only had human every once in awhile, it gave them power, so every once in a while they would 'borrow' human blood from the hospital, these girls aren't monsters, there just, people with a condition, and who happened to love really rear steaks, that's a vampire joke we share. I phased back and changed; when I got back the girls were already changed and air playing to some rock band, from someone's iPod, I laughed and air guitared with them. A phone rang and Lindsey answered, "yello?" We laughed, Lindsey always used that when she couldn't decide between hello, yes, or yeah. "Oh I'm sorry Leah's on a forced vacation from you guys, so sorry call back later like 50 years." I moaned, the girls all knew about the pack, and hated that I hung out with them, especially Sam Uley the ex-love of my life who left me for my cousin Emily, I took the phone from her "Hello?" there was a voice, "I'm sorry I can't hear you" I told the girls to turn down the music so, they turned it up and sang louder, I rolled my eyes as I walked off. Deeper into the forest, "Hello?" "Leah, it's me" "me?" "Seth, yeah we were wondering where you were." A voice in the back said "yeah your supposed to be here not out partying. "I'm not partying," I reasoned, "Really" "yeah, just with some friends." The girls sang louder, "some really loud friends" I yelled the really loud friends part. They only laughed, "Where are you?" Sam asked, "In the forest," "Leah, you know it's dangerous out there," I rolled my eyes, "oh and where's the last vampire you scented on our territory, oh yeah ashes, I'm having fun for once, so ju-" I cut of as my friends started jumping and going crazy, one, Rockie came over and tried to dance with me, "I'm on the phone," she gave me that look "no Rockie" I yelled as she took my phone and tossed it to Lindsey, "hello, I'm sorry, no this isn't Leah, it's her friend, um, yeah, Leah has to go, she's about to be killed, thank you have a nice day." "Lindsey" "la, la la la" she replied into the phone dancing, "you're crazy," I said stifling my laughs while Rockie busted up, "blah blah blah blah blah, wolves, something about rainbows, I don't know," She said trying to sing the song playing, I snatched the phone from, her, "oh come on," she gave me a pouty face, I got back on the phone, "come to the Cabin, now" now it was my turn for the pouty face, "sure, whatever" I hung up, "after this song," I added as the girls cheered, it was fun, even if it was a few minutes. I loved our after exercise goof off. I sighed and walked off into the depths of the forest, I hummed the song. As I walked off, a few minutes I saw Emily's cabin, I sighed than walked to it and opened the door, I poked my head through, "well it doesn't look like they're here" I began to go back when a hand grabbed the door, I looked at my ex, Sam my smile vanished, and turned into a glare, "what?" I walked in Emily saw me and smiled but I ignored her, "Come sit," She patted a chair, I looked at her, her smile faded, "I'll stand," "your friends are crazy" Paul grumbled, "well, their MY friends so if you have a problem keep it to yourself because I like them, I don't care about what you have to say." He rose, I stood straighter, and ended up in my Alpha position, tough and strong, with a touch of edge. With a glared telling him to back off before I get violent, his confidence wavered under that stare, I could tell his wolf wanted to show me I'm greater, "you would make a great alpha" Seth told me, I was a great alpha, at least I hoped so. I didn't move my gaze, Paul set down. "Leah" Sam called I glared at him, he looked at me just as challengingly, my gaze didn't waver. I continued to glare, I could feel the tension, but I wasn't going to back down, and neither was my wolf, it wanted to challenge him to be alpha, Seth came and stood beside me his head and gaze lowered like the others showing dominance, to both Sam and I. Sam looked angrier and angrier, The aggression was so much Seth had backed up, I was worried about phasing, Sam, looked like he was losing, I stood straighter as his head began to lower a bit, like he didn't want to hurt me. 'Don't Challenge me' my wolf said angrily. I tried to calm down, there was a growl, I knew too well, Sam put his hand on my shoulder and I looked away. _'Leah, Leah we have a problem' _I heard Rockie speak in my mind, I shook my head, no, not know, I turned than ran off, ignoring Sam call for me when I hit the porch I phased, _'I'm coming'_ I told the girls '_what's going on?'_ _'People have been hurt, a lot, and Stephs covered in their blood.'_ I almost stopped, Steph? No, that was like Seth hurting people, _'it wasn't me, I swear.' _She pleaded; she repeated it over and over again, _'what happened?' 'There are more vampires, and their hungry.' _I broke through the clearing to where they were, the scene was horrible, stephs cute innocent face was bloody and horrible, _'Leah?'_ that wasn't one of my girls, they got the idea and dispersed, Steph looked down, I growled and she ran for it, Seth broke in, _'Leah what happened back, oh no.' 'Seth what's,'_ Sam began but fell quiet as the pack saw the clearing, Seth ran over, to it, _'the vampire, I smell her, come on,' _we followed, if they caught Steph, I'm not sure what I would do.


	3. Chapter 2

When we caught up to her she was on the floor balling her eyes out, she was a newborn, she'd never killed before, she hadn't even seen death, I felt bad, _'she's still the enemy'_ Sam told us, I spoke to steph, _'get up and run'_ she looked up, the pack growled, "I'm so sorry," She said, _'she seems like a new, newborn.'_ Jared said, she murmured one last apology than ran for it, we followed, she wasn't going to make it. _'Turn and fight me, I won't really fight back, break my bones, all of them.' _ She looked horrified but obeyed she turned and launched at me I helped as much as possible, Snap, I wasn't sure what that was but it hurt, She never missed, and attacked before I had a chance to recover, _'Leah!'_ Sam called, _'run to the left there's water a few feet away, jump in and leave.' _I told her she obeyed, Paul jumped on her, I struggled to get up, _'no don't, she's my imprint.' _We turned to Seth, who looked beyond worried, Paul got up and she ran for it, _'no, wait, I need to talk to her,'_ He ran after her, the pack walked after him, I don't know what she did but it hurt. I couldn't even move I tried to crawl away, then the pack turned to me, I couldn't show weakness, and my wolf wouldn't allow it. I tried to get up, _' don't' 'stop' ' Leah' _I rose, my legs felt like they were on fire, I walked off, without a limp to follow Seth, who just sat looking into the water, he turned, _'leah?' 'where is she?' ' I don't know'_ I nodded, _'excuse me, I have somewhere to go, I hope you find her,'_ I walked off away from the boys then collapsed, I just remained their whimpering, wanting to end the pain, I saw Lindsey looking at me, in the shadows. She couldn't see me weak; I grunted as I tried to get up, she smiled at me than ran, the pain was just too much, and I fell again, _'what did she do to you?' _I ignored Sam, A black wolf came out, I looked at him, but he only curled around me. The pain was too much, things went black. I was in an old cave, a bright light came, I saw, the first werewolf, he was with, a vampire, I expected him to try to kill her, but it wasn't like that, he hugged her, than kissed her. He called her his love, and then she pulled a kid out of the brush, whoa. My eyes fluttered open; I was at home, in bed, why, no clue. The events of before came to me, "Stephaney" I gasped getting up, she needed me, I got up and ran for the window, I froze, the pain was gone, but I shouldn't take any chances, I walked downstairs, Seth was crashed out on the couch, I touched his shoulder and he woke up almost instantly. "I couldn't find her," he looked at me, "you've been out for a long time, about a day, or 3. Doctor Cullen says your fully healed, he's shocked about it though," I nodded walking off, "Where are you going?" "Out" I got to my bike, Jake wasn't the only rider. I rode straight to the girls and I's, 'house' one of the girls is a millionaire, or at least her folks are the 'house' was made for us just about. I tried to contact them, _'Steph? Are you there?' 'Yeah, are you okay? It's been days….. I thought I'd killed you.' 'you kill me, ph no' 'great, really.' _ I sent all the girls a message, _'we'll meet at the house, now.'_ I stopped at the gate and parked in the garage. I walked into the living room, the girls were waiting, "we've got a problem, there's a new cloven, and I don't think their friendly, but because of what they did the Uley pack almost killed Stephaney, but one of the pack members imprinted on her saving her life, Seth Clearwater, my brother. Find this cloven, this slaughter was horrid, the Voltarie will come, and if they do," All the girls were aware, your pack, our cloven, our group has always been underground and must remain that way, we are more than just vampires and werewolves, the result would be horrid, we were the last to be seen, think of us like, assigns, we were never discovered, or else that person, had to die, and would either by us or something else. The girls nodded, "Stay hidden, Stay underground, stay safe." They nodded, "back to training" They didn't hesitate to leave, "Leah," I looked at Steph, "Can I, meet him, my imprint." I nodded, I tossed her my extra helmet, and she smiled and followed me. I got on my bike, "hold on tight" I drove off, into Quillete territory, he was probley on boarder patrol, I smelt him, Stephs grip tightened as she saw them, _'alright I'm scared.'_ She thought, I laughed, She stared at the furious forms, Seth looked only to show offy, A black wolf, growled, I stared at Sam, _'looks like someone likes you.'_ She thought I looked at her for a second than refocused on the road, "Come on, you've seen your boy toy, now let's go," I teased and turned the bike.

I watched as Steph walked into the clearing in front of a whole lot of vamps, "Leave now, last warning," she said, "Or what?" the vampires asked, _'okay, let's do this' _the girls, the werewolves came out of the clearing, Kim looked at me, she was the newest addition, _'we are your pack we will not let you die, none of us will die,'_ she relaxed a bit, I looked forward as I padded beside Steph, the vampires looked a little less confident, _'attack'_ I thought to the girls we raced towards our enemy. I could hear each step, each heart beat; one was fast, Kim no doubt. I growled as I plowed through them, untrained, new borns no doubt, I bit off head after head. A turned to see how the new be's where doing, Steph was doing fine, Kim on the other hand bit off more than she could chew, I jumped behind her and bit its head off _'thanks'_ I nodded and looked for the leader, and saw him, he unlike the others knew what he was doing, I growled and he turned, I lept and he flipped me onto my back, I growled my hit missed, he laughed at me than I rose to my full height, I towered above him, and bared my teeth, one snap later he was headless, the bodies of the dead vamps were burned, thank goodness none were ours. The girls began to let our triumphant howls, I was sad I had to stop them, we must remain hidden. I could smell the other pack, _'there here.'_ Many mumbled, _'let's go, we've completed the task.'_ We ran off, back to the 'house', my wolf and girls were pleased with this victory, as was I. I let them keep going as I left for the Uley pack, I froze, I really didn't want that, I turned and ran, I needed peace, quiet, me time. I ran to the nearest peaceful spot, a little pond, and hopped in, I could swim, werewolves were pretty good not as good as vampires but still really good. I didn't notice the scent until I had played a little; I looked, and found the black wolf. He walked towards me, _'may I join?' _he asked, _'no'_ I replied even though I had a feeling he wouldn't listen. He put a paw in the water than jumped in, splashing me, _'great, now I'm wet,' _I growled, although, I didn't really mind. He looked at me, _'you don't mind,' 'true, I don't' _ I lept onto him he went under than came back up, that fun, mischievous look id missed returned to his eyes, _'no' _he looked concerned, _'what, Lee-Lee what's wrong?' 'Don't call me that ever' _I said shaking my head and backing out of the water, I couldn't fall for Sam again, it would hurt, _'Leah please' 'No Sam, I can't let you hurt me again' _He stopped and gave me a pained expression, _'I'm sorry, I-'_ I ran off, I felt weak and vulnerable, I could hear Jacob and Seth, they had just phased and I passed them, I was swept off my feet, I looked into unfamiliar red eyes, "You forgot me," She must have left, from before, She smiled, "Your weak, so is your heart," She hit me, _'Leah? Leah's in trouble' _Seth panicked, _'what where is she?' _ Sam asked, I attacked the vampire, she, apparently, was trained, more than the leader, or was SHE the leader, or his mate, I'd learned from experience its harder to fight an angry vampire, especially a trained one,' I growled, I'd been through enough today, I was done. I my teeth came out, her confidence changed, I lept at her, she cartwheeled to the side, I missed her, I turned and began to dodge her every swipe, she got angrier, "I will drink your blood," I cut her off by flipping her into a tree which cracked on impact, she didn't get up, fear was in her eyes, Sam, Jacob and Seth burst through, _'No, she's mine.' _She tried to run but I lept in her path, she panicked, her eyes darted to the trees, the second she turned I was on her, I bit onto her head and ripped it clean off, than bit off every single limb off in my fury, I missed a vampire which endangered my girls, I was tired of Sam, I was tired of the boys thinking I can't do anything, I was sick of it, _'Leah,'_ Sam thought, _'Leah she's gone' _I looked up, I forgoten about them, I dropped the arm in my mouth and turned, running off, hoping there wasn't more to get away, that thought would be in my head until I was sure. _'Leah,'_ Sam called, I could hear him runing after me, despite Jacob's warnings, He caught up to me, _'that was a nice job.' _I looked at him and kept going, _'I don't know why you're so angry,' _I turned, I was about to say something, but stopped. _'Leah,' _I stopped,_ 'leave me alone,' _I padded off.


	4. Notice

I'm sorry everyone but this is important. This notice has been posted on all my stories. Pretty soon I may not post more chapters until I get some reviews also. If you like one of my series or are looking for books of mine I have pending stories, news and etc on my profile. If I stop writing for a long time feel free to look at my profile and see whats up. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 3 real

Thwack, my staff hit the dummy. Thwack, thwack, I continuously hit the dummy in a person's weak spot, each it was harder and harder. The Uley pack was getting out of hand quickly.

_We emerged into the clearing, I was perfectly relaxed, the girls and I had already taken care of the vampires. 'Wolf,' Sam thought, 'there's more wolves' 'another pack' 'explains how they fought all of these,' 'we have to drive them off our territory,' Sam declared. _

They were coming, for my girls, I had to be ready, to take on Sam. Just as I was think about a plan the pack burst through, the girls and I turned, I phased. _'Leah what are, oh' 'traitor' 'we shouldn't have trusted you' _I watched as the girls rushed the pack, Steph rushed Seth, my family attacked my family, _'LEAH' _ I turned to see Sam, I didn't want to, but I had to. I rushed him, my paws lifted off the ground, I bit and scratched, Multiple from both sides died, each called me, begging for help, pleading for me "Leah, Leah, Leah, Leah" I closed my eyes this couldn't be happening not again. When I opened my eyes the pack was gone, and Lindsey was shaking me awake. "wha-" "We have a problem"

They boys had cliff diving when they saw someone, a vamp come out of the water, they hunted after it, it was one of our girls. They found it fighting MORE vampires. Our girl needed our help. I sprinted off, my legs were tense. I had to calm down. I thought of Seth, Jacob, and, it really kills me to say this, but Sam, I calmed down. My paws felt natural on the floor, My girls ran beside me, I was alpha, but refused to be in front, it was humiliating. To be seen fleeing before the girls would make their wolves question my title. I saw the clearing. The wolves were fighting all the vampires. _'We're here'_ I told our girl Sophie, "I'm not your enemy," She told the wolves, "how about I help you?" _'Mention us' _She obeyed. We emerged through the clearing; our girls were close to us. We lept into battle, fighting along with the Uley pack, both of my packs combined. I ran beside Sam, and nodded to him before resuming. Each vampire was skilled, they knocked out Sam's pack and now without them we could do better, because of the other pack my vampires stayed by a wolf now we spread out, they were destroyed seconds later. _'Take the boys back to the house.' _ They girls obeyed.

POV SWITCH SAM ULEY

My head throbbed. "Sam, you awake?" Seth whispered. I opened my eyes. "Where are we?" I asked looking around at the unfamiliar room, all my pack was there, a horrible sent came. "Vampire" I growled, the pack growled too. "It's, Stephaney" She walked in with a picnic basket. She smiled. "Hey guys, hungry?" She gave each of us a plate which she stocked with food. "Thanks" Seth smiled with a mouth full of food, she let out a giggle. "Leah made it. She's a great cook" She sat at the foot of Seth's bed. "How are you feeling?" She looked genuinely concerned. "Were fine," I said. "What's Leah doing here?" "She was cheating on us, oh well, not like she's important." Paul growled, with in a second Stephaney was in his face, red faced. "DON'T YOU DARE, LEAH IS THE KINDEST MOST NICEST PERSON EVER, SHES THE REASON I'M NICE, IF SHE HADN'T FOUND ME WHO KNOW WHAT I WOULD HAVE DONE, SHES THE REASON I'VE NEVER KILLED ANYONE. YET YOUR ABOUT TO BE FIRST ON MY LIST!" She howled. "If you're going to kill someone may I join?" We turned to see a blonde vampire; she was kinda cute in that crazy way. She walked in. "We killing Sam?" "No," she pouted "awww" Stephaney smiled and Paul stared at her for a second, did he just imprint? On a vampire? "There's my smile" She hopped behind Stephaney and wrapped her in a hug leaning her to the side while she put her face between Stephaney's shoulder and face. Then she turned "KIMIECAKES" A girl walked in. "hey guys" "Kim?" We used to hang out with her, but then we phased. Kim smiled she looked at Jared than stopped for a minute. They both smiled, I knew that face, those looks, they'd imprinted, was that even possible? A shifter with a shifter, two imprints? The blonde blood suckers face lit up, "did you to just do what I think you did?" They didn't respond, "Yes" the blonde blood sucker cheered pulling her elbow back and her leg up than did a little happy dance, definitely crazy, Paul smiled like no tomorrow. "LEAH, COME HERE" Leah busted through the door with some more girls. "KIMIECAKES IMPRINTED" They froze for a second Kim turned and looked at them, than most squealed but all smiled they began to surround Kim in congratulations. "WAIT" the girls froze and a girl came forward. This one definitely a shifter. "She imprinted on a shifter," they all turned to Leah. "The book, we'll check it" The girls bust out of the room, leaving behind, Stephaney, Leah and Kim. "Let's go to the living room." We got up and followed Leah, imprints close together. "So, you're Leader?" I asked. I couldn't really say Alpha. She turned and nodded. "Of monsters" Paul added, sometimes I wish he would just shut up. Was that too much to ask? His imprint was a monster, he shouldn't be talking. "Their not monsters, their just confused and scared girls, but if you show them the right way before they change too much. They will still be normal girls. No girl here is a monster." She said. I smiled, she was a good leader. A good Alpha, but there could only be one alpha, she couldn't leave, maybe I could resign. She could be Alpha, my wolf was angry but I ignored him. I couldn't lose her, not for a third time, not to Emily not to Jake not to anyone. She led us to a roomie area. "Did anyone else imprint?" "I did" Paul confessed, "On who?" She asked him, "The blonde girl, the one who called you." "Lindsey?" "Lindsey" he sighed. "What?" we turned, the blonde vam- Lindsey stared at us. She had a giant book in her hand. "COOL" she smiled. I heard Paul sigh with relief. We settled down before the girls ran in with snacks and drinks, I noticed some of them were blood, Paul, looked ready to throw up when Lindsey started to drink, Seth on the other hand looked beyond interested. Paul calmed down, when his imprint gave him an apologetic smile but kept it away from him. "Hold this" Lindsey gave him the drink and opened the book, "Here it is, A shifter may imprint with another shifter." Girls started getting excited. "Wait I'm not done" Lindsey said whinny. The girls mumbled apologies, I couldn't help but smile, even if they were, some of them, blood suckers. I stopped smiling at that thought. They were so close and mixed, I couldn't even tell the scent apart. It was like Vampires were everywhere, all around me, my wolf didn't like the thought, but Leah looked okay and I trusted her Judgment. "If both werewolves have phased," she gasped, "Lindsey" Paul looked worried, along with everyone else. "If both shifters have not phased, but one has, that wolf will imprint on a close relative, or friend." She looked at Leah, my heart stopped, this couldn't this didn't, did it, would what this means help me, or make things worse. Leah had a horrified look on her face. The room fell quiet as Lindsey finished "Leah, You might be Sam's REAL imprint."


	6. Chapter 4

My heart stopped, all my pain wouldn't have happened if I'd phased too. "No, no" Lindsey nodded "Yeah, right here, If this does happen, than the imprint less wolf will be in pain. They will have lost the other half, but, but if this does happen, the un imprinted wolf must bond, rekindle the flame with their imprint." She looked at me. "Leah isn't this what you wanted? Your other half." One of the girls asked. There were murmurs of agreement. "You've got everything you wanted" I got up and took the book from Lindsey, and reread the passage. "This can't be real," "Leah the book doesn't lie" She was right, this book had knowledge from hundreds of Werewolves and vampires. I stared at the book for a second only thinking of Emily, who's love I was taking. Her love for Sam was real. I remembered and STILL feel that pain of losing Sam, I couldn't let her have the same pain. I wasn't, I couldn't. They were going to get married. "Leah, this doesn't mean you ARE Sam's imprint, just You COULD be." I looked at Rockie, she had moved from her position on the couch and had a hand on my shoulder I gazed into her chocolate eyes. "We all remember how you felt when Sam left you for Emily. We know that you want to save Emily from that, but you do too much for others. You do and give your everything for BOTH packs, which is more than we could ever ask of you. You would give your life for us. You deserve a chance at an imprint, if it were me would you let me say no?" I shook my head. "That's what we're doing for you." She crossed her arms. I smiled. They only wanted the best for me. I didn't deserve them, not at all, not one bit. I gave her a hug. "Are you sure?" I whispered she nodded. I pulled back and gripped onto her biceps. "aren't I the one that's supposed to be taking charge?" She smiled. "Yeah" "YAY" Lindsey said, ruining the moment as she grabbed the book. "Okay, just hang out, like you used to, no Emily, no imprint, alright? Sam Emily doesn't exist and Leah, Sam hasn't phased yet" I nodded.

I sat at the table with Sam. The girls mainly Lindsey had arranged this, and were watching us. Lindsey poked her head out and watched me from her place with Paul, who turned for a second. I dipped my bread in the sauce and bit the bread. Sam got a mischievous look in his eyes. "Lets ditch," I looked at him. "Like before," I smiled. My mom had made me go to this stupid dress up thing. Sam had been forced to go too, when we were slow dancing he asked if I wanted to ditch. It turned out to be the best night ever, we confessed our love, had are first kiss, and everything else fell into place. "How?" He smiled and told me the plan. I walked to the girls and asked them if I could talk to them. When we got to the bathroom I freaked. "I can't do this, I know I said I would but I can't. I really can't" Lindsey grabbed onto my shoulders "You can, Leah you can and will." "Yeah, we've got your back." Steph said. "Okay, okay, just give me a few minutes." They nodded and left, I snuck out of the restaurant. Sam was outside smiling at me, grabbed my hand and pulled me close. "Nicely done," I smiled, "where you you listening to our conversation?" He smiled that goofy grin I missed. I use to only see that around me. When I got him to forget his worries. "Oh, yeah" I smiled as he pulled me along. We walked around just talking, laughing reminiscing in the past. He pulled me into the woods, "I know we aren't supposed to have phased and stuff but," He smiled, and walked off. I phased as a black wolf came forward. _'hey, Leah' 'Hi'_ he walked to my side and licked my muzzle, _'Sam, I, Emily' 'no Emily remember?' _I relaxed, He rested his head on my shoulder. _'I love you,' _He moved away, _'come on,'_ I followed him, my wolf didn't like this, I pushed forward, so we were side by side. _'No way I'm letting you lead,'_ _'I didn't expect you too,' _We kept walking _'I'm lost where are we going?' 'Forward,'_ we emerged at the cliff. _'Sam?' _ He sat at the edge and watched me. I sat beside him, I looked at him, he was still watching me. _'What?' 'your beautiful' 'thanks'_ my thought voice was so small, I remember how we used to do this. A memory came back. _'You licked my muzzle for the bread sauce didn't you?' _He loved sauces. _'Yeah,' 'geek'_ we stared at the water and the moon, it was absolutely romantic. _'I have to admit you did good,' _he looked at me, I looked down. _'I feel weird about this but I'm just going to say it,' 'what?' 'I love you'_ I looked into his eyes and imprinted, _'did we just?' _I didn't know how to finish, _'imprint? Yes, we did.'_


End file.
